justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
"Just Dance" by Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance 2014. The title of the Just Dance series is derived from this song. Dancer ''Normal'' The Just dance coach is wearing what appears to be a one piece style swimwear-esque suit, with a multi colored triangle mosaic pattern. She also has long hot pink hair pulled into a long ponytail. She's also wearing a bluish green glove, and a pair of high heels with a similar square mosaic pattern. When the techno part of the song begins, the mosaic patterns illuminate into pink, bluish green, and purple, and her skin turns pitch black. Her hair also turns neon blue, and the glove turns neon green. After this bridge, the color returns to normal. As for behavior, she dances like and carries herself very much like Lady Gaga, and even does the one eye and number six hand signals during the gold moves. ''On-Stage'' The lead dancer actually looks similar to Lady Gaga. She has long blond straight hair and is wearing black shades. She's wearing a silver metallic catsuit with cutouts on many places and black ankle boots. The backup dancers are females who both have black fluffy hair and are wearing red low cut swimsuit-esque suits and gray heels. They're also wearing diamond masks. ''Mash-up'' This song has a dance mash-up that can be unlocked for 5 MOJO coins. It contains the following dancers: *Just Dance (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Crazy In Love (JD2) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow the Leader (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Idealistic (JD2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Just Dance (JD2014) ''Sweat'' The sweat is a DLC that was released February 11, 2014. He has red hair, that is a buzz cut. He also has a beard, also cut very thin. His left eye has a red lighting bolt over it. He is not wearing a shirt, but he does have a blue jacket with various black writings all over it. He appears to be wearing red skinny jeans. His socks are almost knee-high, and are blue and red. He is wearing black gym shoes. Background In the beginning of the song, there are four mosaic windows, with characters on it (1st verse: California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, and Crucified). In the chorus, there a lot of mosaic windows with characters from previous Just Dance games. In the 2nd verse, there are four mosaic windows, with characters on it (2nd verse:Applause, E.T, Gangnam Style (P2), and Ring My Bell). In Colby's part, yet 4 more characters appear (3rd verse: Rasputin/YMCA/Hungarian Dance No. 5, Hey Ya!, So What, and Moves Like Jagger/YMCA). Gold Moves Regular Version Gold Move 1, 2 & 5: Put your right arms up and instantly put it down. Gold Move 3 & 4: Put your hand in your eye making Lady Gaga's gesture like in the official video. Justdancegoldmove.png|Goldmoves 1,2&5 Justdancegoldmove3.png|Goldmoves 3&4 Sweat Version There are 4 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4: Jump and hit the air with your fist. JustDanceSweatGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 On-Stage Version There are 4 gold moves: All gold moves: Back-up dancers shake their hands in the air, lead dancer does it toward the screen. JD OS GM 1.JPG|All Gold Moves Party Master Mode In Order: *Just Dance *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/I Will Survive/Follow The Leader *Just Dance *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/The Love Boat/Gentleman *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Side Push/Windscreen Wiper/Rainbow/Fighting Santa *Ember Walk/Cyber Poser/Just Say NO!/Cheerleader *Cheer Snap/Step In Style/Hammer/Holly Power *Pendulum/Push Me Pull Me/Sexy Harlequin/Dig It *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Circus Headbang/Slidewalk/All For Me/The Winner *Crescent Moon/Super Whip/Dungarees/Move Your Body *Me Me Me/Backstroke/Strong Step/Corner Jumpin' *Funky Frog/What Else?/Pom Pom Swing/Pop Fury *Indian Wave/Move Like a Star/Side Slice/Rock Puncher *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/Starships *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Just Dance Trivia *This is one of the first two songs from Lady Gaga on the Just Dance series, with Applause being the second one. * The third one is Bad Romance in Just Dance 2015. *The song was one of the most requested ones ever hence the same name as the game series. *Since Dance Central's contract expired with Lady Gaga, she was free to put any song on any game. *''Just Dance'' will always be the first Recommended song when the game is played and started for the first time ever. *In the background there is a total of 12 Just Dance coaches (11 old and one new). This is most likely because the series is named after this song. *In the On-Stage-routine the backup dancers look like they're identical twins and wear outfits that are very similar to each other. *Very strangely, "''playboy"'' is not censored. *Most of the dancers shown in the background are females. The male ones shown were the ones from Rasputin, Hey Ya, and Moves Like Jagger. They're seen during Colby's part. *In the mashup, there are mostly female dancers during Lady Gaga's part, and male dancers during Colby's part. *Each installment of the game corresponds to how many coaches are shown in the background (Excluding Applause). 1 from Just Dance, 2 from Just Dance 2, 3 from Just Dance 3, 4 from Just Dance 4 (non-DLC). *There's a disco ball headed dancer that appears in mashups, party master modes, and in the background for Gentleman and happens to be a beta element. Some people think that he's the dancer for this song, as an alternate version. There will not be a DLC alternate version because a sweat version was released in February. *In the on-stage mode, the lead dancer, who's female, appears to be lip syncing Colby's part as well as Gaga's. *A sweat version was released as DLC on February 11, along with Timber and Rock n Roll. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U along with Applause, both are on Just Dance 2014. *The dancer for the classic mode looks similar to the one from Part of Me, the left dancer from C'mon and Problem; maybe they are the same ones, but it's more probable that she and Problem are the same coach. * The dancers on the stained glasses are: California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For?, Crucified, Applause E.T, Gangnam Style, Ring My Bell, So What, Moves Like Jagger, Rasputin, and Hey Ya. Gallery justdancejd2014.jpg justdanceonstage.jpg|On Stage justdancesweat.jpg|Sweat justdance.jpg|Just Dance 1525386_10152145482104711_464196054_n.jpg image.jpeg|Just Dance Sweat 1234728_10151877366684711_1441846743_n.jpg Jd2014 conceptart justdance by killerxtrem-d74hd66.jpg|Concept Art 123.png|The dancer JustDanceSong.png|Just Dance on the menu JustDanceOnStage.png|On Stage on the menu JustDanceMashup.png|Mashup on the menu just-dance1.jpg Videos File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 SWEAT - Just Dance - 5 Stars DLC File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance Now 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Colby O' Donis songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:00's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Pop Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs released in 2008 Category:Party Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Spoken Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Floating Dancers Category:Downgrade Category:Fun Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Viral Popularity Category:Misjudged Choreos Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Returning Dancers Category:Whipping Your Hair